Metalix
Metalix (also known as Captain Metalix) was the highest ranking general of the entire Frost Force and was the most powerful soldier that Frost had. His twin brother Steeler is able to fuse with Metalix to create Steelax. Metalix revealed that he was equal with Frost in power, and was able to go head-to-head with the heroes due to his superior skills and his powers. Appearance Metalix is a short and very muscular man. Metalix's Demon genes make him immortal, giving him an appearance of someone in their late-20s, when he is actually 69-years-old. He wears futuristic dark silver colored battle armor, with dark silver boots. He also has black plates on his shins. Being a demon, Metalix has red eyes that can be used to petrify enemies and turn them into stone. Metalix has sharp teeth, and has three retractable claws on each hand, just like the Marvel superhero/anti-hero Wolverine. His battle helmet also has a spike on the top. Personality Metalix's red eyes, raspy voice (before fusing), self-proclaimed "demonic super soldier", his shadow-like appearance, and his vicious fighting suggests a demonic personality and heritage. However, he expresses deep sadness over the loss of his best friend during the Frost Saga at the hands of Silver. He is also shown to care deeply about his teammates, but is still very strict and harsh on them if they fail, even going as far as executing one of his teammates. Metalix does not seem to get along very well with his older brother Steeler, however they can quickly get on board when in extreme situation and agreed to fuse to form Steelax. Biography Background Not much is known about Metalix, though it is hinted of a demonic heritage. It is later revealed that he has a twin brother, Steeler, and are able to fuse. He one day joined the Frost Force, lead by the tyrant Frost. Training to be the most elite soldier, Metalix was much faster, stronger, and a better fighter overall. After learning of Frost's defeat and the loss of his best friend Nico at the hands of Silver, Metalix trained even harder, hoping to get revenge on Silver and led the search for Frost, eventually finding him. Metalix later participated in a super soldier project conducted by Dr. Wrath, and became more powerful than ever. Silver Metalix Saga After the loss of his best friend Nico during the Frost Saga at the hands of Silver, Metalix vows to make Silver pay and trains even harder. During Silver's attack on the Frost Ship and Frost Castle, Frost hides to a hidden room with Oshiri as hostage and with Dr. Wrath to finish his newest creation, Shadow, a robot clone of Silver. Metalix and his team are sent by Frost to kill Silver and his friends, but Metalix's team is quickly defeated. Using his shadowy appearance as a disguise to hide in the shadows, Metalix then reveals himself and told Silver of what he had done to Nico. Metalix and Silver begin to fight and they seem to be at even odds, until Metalix begins using his abilities. Wounding Silver and the others, Metalix finally has Silver on his knees, close to death. To finish him off, Metalix poisons Silver and leaves him to die, while he uses his powers to turn the others into stone. Nex, however, using a special new ability, manages to get free and attacks Metalix, overwhelming him and goes to free and heal the others. Healing Silver, Silver powers up and, using more support from his team, manage to defeat Metalix. At the hands of defeat, Metalix's twin brother Steeler arrives on the scene and quickly fuse, creating Steelax. Steelax has the power advantage and brutally tortures the team, excluding Silver. Silver and Steelax battle and Silver narrowly wins. Steelax powers up and shows off his newfound power. Silver and Nex somehow fuse and completely dominate the battle. Metalix and Steeler separate and run off to hide, though they are both found and killed. Silver and Nex defuse and wonder how they did it. Trivia * Metalix is based on the mythological beast known as the Basilisk. Metalix's ability to petrify enemies by staring at them is also a reference to the Basilisk's abilities. * Metalix's transformation after the super soldier project is a reference to the Weapon X program from the X-Men series and the super soldier project from the Captain America series. * The "super attack" that Metalix uses on the poisoned Silver is very similar to Vega's ultra combo "Bloody High Claw" introduced in Street Fighter IV. * Metalix holds many similarities to Wolverine of the X-Men series, such as being the result of a "super soldier" experiment, having 3 claws per hand that can be drawn out and retracted, and his ruthless nature. * Metalix's name is translated as "Metalux" in Japanese. See Also * Silver * The Metalix Saga